To establish communication between a wireless device and a communication network, typically a process of access point or access node selection is performed before an initial network entry process is performed with the communication network. When establishing communication with a new network, or when reselecting an access point by a wireless device in an idle mode, typically an assessment of a received signal level from one or more access nodes is performed by the wireless device, and based on the assessment an access node is selected for wireless communication. However, other aspects of a wireless communication link, such as signal quality, available bandwidth, achievable data rate, and the like, may be insufficient for the communication link with the access node to meet a required level of communication services for the wireless device. The result can be a failure to establish a communication session and forced access node reselection, causing delay in establishing network communication for the wireless device.